scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Newcomer
Newcomer is the 7th episode of season 2 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang start their first real mystery in the town Dalgin. But when a new teenager shows up and starts helping the gang, can the gang figure out why? Synopsis The gang go to Dalgin and find a new member of the gang. The gang have just arrived in another town for the night. Its name is Dalgin. They go to a new hotel, picking up a newspaper as well. So the gang head into the hotel. In the hotel restaurant, the gang examine the newspaper. It turns out there is a demon haunting the House of Chouse, an almost-mansion on the far end of town. A young teenager comes in and greets the gang. He introduces himself as Grip Vadels, a big fan of them. He would like to solve one mystery with them, so the gang says they will start investigating the demon tomorrow at the House of Chouse and he can gladly join them. So Grip leaves. The next morning, the gang head to the House of Chouse. Grip is not there yet, so they start investigating without him. They go inside, and a woman comes and says hello. She is Courtney Chouse, the owner of the house. The Demon of Dalgin, as the newspapers call it, has haunted Courtney ever since she bought this house. She calls for the butler. The butler brings her a book very angrily and tells Courtney off, and then goes away. She shows the gang the book. It is a diary, and it says that whoever buys his house will be haunted forever. The date reads 1900. Courtney tells the gang they should start investigating in the atticor the basement, as that is where the ghost appears, and that they should investigate more in the library, and goes upstairs. A few minutes later, Grip comes in and says he is ready. So Shaggy, Scooby and Grip go to the attic, and Fred and the girls go to the library. In the library, Velma discovers that the man who owned the house before was called Max, and he had it...from 1915-1968! And there were two other owners before Courtney. This means the diary must be fake. A young man comes in and says he is Dennis Quills, Courtney's godson and the inheriter of this house. He says that Courtney should change her will, and leaves. Fred and the girls head to the basement to investigate the ghost. Meanwhile upstairs, Shaggy and the others have discovered the attic is pretty big. Scooby finds a funhouse mirror and starts making faces. Shaggy looks around for food, and Grip discovers a clue. It is a diamond necklace like Courtney's. Grip excuses himself, leaving Shaggy and Scooby alone. Suddenly the Demon of Dalgin appears and chases Shaggy and Scooby before disappearing with the necklace. Grip comes in again and asks if they are all right. All three head down to the basement to investigate more. The gang meet up at the basement, and decide to set a trap. Since the demon should come here, Fred says that the demon will be captured via net. All Scooby, Shaggy and Grip have to do is lure the demon into the basement. So they head out the basement. Grip goes one way, Scooby and Shaggy the other. The Demon of Dalgin chases Shaggy and Scooby, and they go into the basement. Shaggy is captured by the net, but then the demon trips over Shaggy and is subdued. The demon is actually Grip, and he played Courtney, the demon and Dennis Quills. He used a projector and a sleight of hand to make the butler look real. The real Courtney is found there in the basement, and she rewards the gang. Cast and Characters Villains *Demon of Dalgin Suspects *Grip Vadels *Courtney Chouse *Dennis Quills *Courtney's Butler Culprits Locations *Dalgin **House of Chouse ***Library ***Attic ***Basement Notes/trivia *It seems Grip is a magician and a quick-change artist, as was shown when he tricked the gang into thinking that the butler gave him something real when the butler was virtual. He probably had the book in his sleeve. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches *Grip's shirt turns red at the end. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities *Grip's hair turns into a mohawk for a bit. Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 2 *The Five Best Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Quotes *"Hello, I'm Grip Vadels. I'd like to join you for one mystery. You guys fascinate me." "What kind of a name is Grip Vadels?"-Grip Vadels and Velma Dinkley Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 2 episodes